No Matter What (Markimash)
by fluffypenguin13
Summary: Mark and Yami decide to play a new horror game. Things get slightly out of hand. A short Markimash story ! Rated T for language and fluffy stuffs.


"Do you want to play through it a little before we start recording?"

Yamimash and Markiplier were curled up on Mark's couch. It was around midnight, and they wanted to play a new horror game.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it out first," Mark replied, keeping the nervousness out of his voice. He had never been so close to Yami, ever. AND they were going to play a horror game, so chances were Yami was going to be screaming/crying/grabbing onto the closest thing in fear. Which happened to be Mark. He couldn't deny the fact that he was a little excited.

"Let's go then!" Yami said, sounding as nervous as Mark felt. "Should be a piece of cake."

"I thought you said, 'should be a cup of tea' over in Britain-Land."

Yami sighed. "Mark, does it matter? Let's just play the game."

They started up their computers and started the game, Yami shaking like a leaf and Mark showing practically no weakness. But his hand was quivering slightly, so slightly that you could barely notice.

The menu screen started up, the first sound being an outrageously loud bass chord. Yami yelped, causing Mark to laugh softly.

"It's not funny Mark!" Yami protested. "That was bloody loud!"

"Aw, don't be such a baby."

Yami gave him a scathing look before turning back to the game. Mark chuckled again, amused by Yami's attempt to look offended. Yami sighed softly before turning back to Mark. "I can't stay mad at you," he said softly. "We've been through too much together."

Mark blushed a little, suddenly grateful for the darkness. "Thanks Yami. You're so sweet."

Yami giggled, pretending to twirl his hair around his finger. "Well, I suppose I _am_ pretty charming."

**You have no idea,** Mark thought. He had been hiding his more-than-friends feelings for Yami ever since he had first met him on Skype. However, he hadn't said anything for fear of scaring him off.

Yami's voice cut through his thoughts. "Mark? I'm starting the co-op game now."

"Thanks Yami."

Yami gave him a quick grin before turning back to the computer. Before long, Mark and Yami's characters were standing in the middle of a forest.

Mark groaned. "Why are they always in a forest? ALWAYS?!"

"I have no idea," Yami sighed. "I really don't like this though."

"You and me both, dude."

Yami laughed nervously. "Let's get this over with. Split up?"

Mark nodded, and their avatars ran off in different directions. Yami was humming softly, eyes darting from screen to screen. They were silent for a while longer before Mark spoke up. "Dude, there's this dead body or something."

"Really?" Yami leaned over to peer at Mark's screen. True to Mark's word, there was a body lying on the ground. "Huh. Weird."

"I know right?" Mark said, gently pushing Yami off him so he could keep going. Yami pouted for a second, then returned to his own game. Not a minute later, Yami jumped again. "Mark," he whispered nervously. "Mark, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That… that weird ticking noise."

Mark went silent for a moment. "I don't hear anything…"

Yami shuddered and turned back to his computer screen, only to suddenly scream and scramble backwards. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

Mark tensed up. "What happened?"

"THERE WAS A THING!" Yami screeched, now attempting to run away from the "thing".

Mark sighed before turning back to his own computer. For a minute, there was just the sound of Yami muttering desperately to himself. Then he screamed again and slammed the computer shut, trembling.

Mark immediately shut his own computer and had his arms around Yami in an instant. "Yami? What happened? Are you ok?"

There was no response from the shaking Brit. Yami didn't struggle against Mark's arms around him. They sat in silence, the only sound being Yami's gentle sobs. Nearly ten minutes passed before Yami spoke again. "M…Mark? Pl-please don't be upset at me for being like this…"

Mark sighed, smiling slightly. "Yami, I can't be mad at you." He hesitated for a brief second before continuing. "Could you… maybe tell me what you saw?"

Yami looked up at him through tear-filled eyes, and then laughed weakly. "I'm… sorry for being this way. It just…" his voice trailed off, eyes glancing nervously from Mark to the laptop. "Well… it looked like you. But bloodied, and broken…" Yami started crying again, causing Mark to tighten his grip around him. He knew Yami was sensitive, but he'd never seen him this terrified. "I…" Yami's voice cracked. "I couldn't bear to see you like that."

Mark felt like his heart was being squeezed into a pulp. He squeezed his eyes shut, holding Yami even closer. "Yami… I'll always be here for you, no matter what. Remember that."

He was hardly thinking when he leaned over to kiss Yami. Yami didn't struggle, or even show any sign of surprise. Their lips met, and all Mark could think about was the gentle curve of Yami's lips. Before long, Yami pulled away, smiling gently. "No matter what?"

Mark smiled back. "No matter what."

_Hey guys! Hope you liked it. Review please! I'm also open to any ideas you guys have, just PM me. Until then, bye~!_


End file.
